Little Pieces Make a Whole
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Tokka Month: a one sentence fic for each prompt. Snippets of the life and relationship of Toph and Sokka, most happy, a few goofy.


**A/N: Because I always want to do these things and never find the time, I decided to do one sentence fics for Tokka Month.**

**Earthbending –** When Sokka was asked about what he thought Toph's best feature was, he made sure it was something she could appreciate herself; and thus his answer was always earthbending.

**Music –** Neither Toph nor Sokka could sing very well, thus they made sure to inflict their voices upon each other and their friends whenever there was reason.

**Heartbeat –** Over the years Toph couldn't find the words to just how beautiful his heart beat was to her.

**Happiness –** Despite how obvious it was, it took far too long for Sokka to recognize just what the happiness he felt around Toph truly meant.

**Old Age –** All that was left for them was mushy sea prunes and time with each other, and honestly that was all they could ask for.

**Field Trips –** Toph never did get her field trip with Zuko, but he made up for it by paying for her honeymoon with Sokka.

**Pets –** Though they never had a child together, both deciding that Lin was enough, Sokka and Toph did keep some interesting pets; luckily, the badgermole picked up after the mooselion.

**Talents –** They had a running joke that they each had a talent in the kitchen; Sokka at cooking and Toph at eating his creations.

**Parents –** They both knew the pain of parents who couldn't be there or choose not to be, and thus vowed to always be there for Lin.

**Southern Water Tribe –** It was agreed that Toph and the arctic cold did not agree, but only between Sokka and Toph; it had to be kept a secret least she looked weak like Princess aka the Fire Lord.

**Metal –** Toph was the only person Sokka trusted to fix his metal weapons.

**Celebration –** Few people could "spice up" (as the papers kindly put it) a party quite like a certain two famous war heroes.

**Hot 'n Spicy –** Dragging her fingers through Sokka's loose hair, Toph murmured in his ear, "Would you like some more fire flakes?"

**Snoozles –** It came as no surprise but with plenty of amusement when one of Lin's first words was Snoozles.

**Ghosts –** It tended to only be at night when the ghosts of being child soldiers screeched in their head, smelling of burning skin and shattered childhood… they had learned to hold each other tight and not ask till the morning sun came.

**Light in the Dark –** Sokka loved to lose himself in her and her world, pressing his face into her shoulder as the sun began to rise and call them to another day's responsibilities.

**Colors –** Colors seemed to matter a lot less when Sokka was with Toph, despite how they also seemed so much brighter.

**Hair –** Sokka ruffled Toph's morning hair, making it stick up even more than usual.

**Boomerang –** "Sokka, this is the fifth time this month you bent it." "What can I say, it's a gift?"

**Departure –** "You're not trying to leave without me?" Sokka asked with a melodramatic gasp, which turned to a real one as he wife picked him up bridal style and proceeded to carry him out the door in place of her luggage.

**Fireworks –** It was agreed that whenever she was dragged with the others to watch fireworks, Toph was allowed to punch Sokka's arm a little extra hard.

**Sleeping late –** Tangled together in a messy lump of blankets and pillows, Toph and Sokka were too content, so that even the afternoon sun couldn't stir them.

**Manly beards –** "I needed to grow a beard, it's manly!" "I don't need a beard and you can never be as manly as me, Snoozles."

**Muscle –** Despite their height difference, Toph prided herself on being nearly as strong as her husband.

**Change –** Toph liked to joke that over the years the only thing that changed was what they called their relationship.

**Butterflies –** Both Sokka and Toph got butterflies around each other, though neither would ever admit to it.

**Beginnings –** The day they met was the beginning of something bigger than a single life time.

**Ends –** At the end of every day since she had married the blasted man, Toph still couldn't get over the fact he was hers.

**Frozen –** Whenever Toph's toes were freezing, Sokka would massage them back to warmth.

**Daughter –** Lin grinned as Sokka picked her up from school, it always meant they got to go see Mom at the police station.

**The Beifongs –** Sokka was ever so proud to be one of the Beifongs.


End file.
